


Hi, Nonbinary! I'm Sis!

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Transdori Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Seta Kaoru, Nonbinary Udagawa Ako, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Transdori Week, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: "She admired the three people to whom she came out first more than words could describe: Tomoe was the roots of her sense of coolness, Yukina was the new, vibrant green leaves in the tree, and Kaoru was the fruit that’d brought the realisation."
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Udagawa Ako, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe/Seta Kaoru, Seta Kaoru & Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Ako & Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Transdori Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Hi, Nonbinary! I'm Sis!

**Author's Note:**

> transdori / day 1: coming out
> 
> i've been writing to write kaotomoyuki, ako's three main role models, for a while, and i finally got the chance to do so! hope y'all like it

“I’m nonbinary,” Ako finally said, with her sister and her two girlfriends sitting on the couch in front of her. She admired the three people to whom she came out first more than words could describe: Tomoe was the roots of her sense of coolness, Yukina was the new, vibrant green leaves in the tree, and Kaoru was the fruit that’d brought the realisation. The way she switched from princess to prince without a care in the world, the way she was always wearing a suit so confidently… 

Seeing someone like that made Ako realise the person she wanted to be in five years, maybe. And after setting the secret free, the drummer of Roselia noticed that there was nothing to be scared of.

“Hi, nonbinary! I’m sis!” Tomoe exclaimed and let out a laughter. Well, maybe there  _ was  _ something to be scared of: her sister’s ‘dad’ jokes.

“Mm… finding more about yourself will definitely help Roselia increase the quality of our music-” Yukina felt Tomoe’s elbow on her arm and she didn’t need to be the Udagawa’s girlfriend to know what part of the speech she didn’t approve. “It did help me… my voice sounded… more true to its source. So. I mean. I’m happy for you, Ako.”

Yukina was hard to let herself be flustered, but if there was something that did the job, then it was her lack of experience with reactions to… whatever, honestly. “Yukina-san~!” Ako exclaimed as she ran towards the couch to hug her sister and band leader. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I mean… these phrases made my heart awake… in its darkness! Fufu.”

Two of the girlfriends smiled and gave Ako a pet in the head, but Kaoru was unbelievably quiet that whole time, which was definitely strange, because the guitarist sure liked to speak and be dramatic, and both were called for at the moment. 

“Seta-san?” Yukina called her attention. “What’s distracting you?”

“Oh! Um…” It took a few seconds for Kaoru to get back to her usual persona. “Ako! I was lost in the maze of my thoughts! I fantasized about making an offer and was so caught up in the idea that I lost track of time. I was considering not doing it, but as the bard eloquently said, o ur doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt! So,” Kaoru makes a dramatic pause, otherwise it wouldn’t be herself. “How would you like being my pupil, kitten?”

“Your pupil?!” Ako sighed alongside everyone else in the room. 

“Ah, yes! I see something in you, not only the drummer of Roselia, no. I, too, see the future prince of Haneoka!”

Ako’s eyes shone brightly, so captivated by Kaoru’s charisma that she didn’t pay attention to anything else for a while: a common effect to being exposed to such a strong aura. She then started daydreaming: an older Ako walking around the hallways, with fangirls around her. Time and drum practices had made her taller and stronger, just like Tomoe. The Roselia concerts were always crowded and the pieces of cloth Rinko made would become a trend in the whole school. Ako could picture younger girls giving her chocolates for Valentine’s Day, and herself struggling to find a way to thank them during White Day. 

“Seta-senpai!! Would you do that? I wanna be as cool as you!” Ako then added before continuing jumping around the room, “And you too, sis and Yukina-senpai!”

“Ah, precious kitten! There isn’t anything I’d prefer doing than such a fleeting thing!”

Ako just nodded cheerfully; Kaoru’s attitude, gestures, appearance, everything about her exuded so much confidence that her words didn’t need to make sense. The younger Udagawa wasn’t even worried about that. 

Tomoe and Yukina, though, were her girlfriends. They knew a lot of that confidence was just a facade. So, when Ako danced on her way back to her room to tell Rinko the news and play NFO, they decided to approach the delicate subject.

“Seta-senpai…” Tomoe spoke. It was meant to be a whisper, but she wasn’t exactly good at that. “It was very thoughtful, what you did for Ako just now. I appreciate it.”

Kaoru’s cheeks became red, a simple luxury she’d give herself when Yukina and Tomoe were the only ones around. “I… I guess that’s something I would’ve wanted… someone to guide me, when i wasn’t… me.”

Her eyes were sad: something close to nostalgia, but not quite the same, that neither of the other two managed to name. But after some seconds, Tomoe decided it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was, Kaoru needed them. So, there they would be.

“And you get more thoughtful every minute!” Tomoe laughed, but fondness was still present in her eyes. “You think so much about others and that’s… and I love you for that. But you should do something for yourself sometimes. If there’s someone in the world who deserves it, it’s you.”

“I agree,” Yukina added. “You’re very successful in boosting everyone’s morale. And you’re… like Lisa, reliable and bringing snacks and games to practice when we need, doing everything for Roselia, but... you do that for everyone. It’s impressive. No wonder why you’re in a band like Hello, Happy World!.”

“I… hm… well,” Kaoru cleared her throat. “I’ve never really done that before… something for myself… anything to suggest?”

“In fact, I do.” Tomoe had a grin on her lips, one Kaoru didn’t understand until that smile touched her own. Her girlfriend then put her hands on her neck and hips, and gosh, did Kaoru know how strong Tomoe was… 

And not only that, Tomoe was also very good at reading a genderfluid prince’s wishes. Getting kisses from her hot significant others really could be included in the ‘doing something for herself’ category.

**Author's Note:**

> also: tomoe is sis, but isn't cis ;) she just has to dad joke she can't stop it
> 
> my twitter is @yukisayochisas if you wanna follow btw not bye bye see ya tomorrow


End file.
